Bajo el escritorio
by Ferthebest-ia
Summary: La visita de tu novio en el trabajo puede causar cierto desastre, o tal vez puede salvar tu carrera. Todo depende del punto de vista del novio, o de la novia. One-shot IchiRuki


**Hola, acá estoy yo con mis comunes one-shots de Bleach… ejem de IchiRuki ejem… y bue… este lo tenía en mente desde hace rato y es… un poquito picante. Tiene Lime… creo que sería eso, porque no llega a ser un Lemon, va no se… Uds díganme xD. **

**Lo próximo que publique de Bleach, va a ser un fanfic largo, ya lo tengo en mente y todo… lo prometo n.n**

**Pero bueno, sigo con la historia… nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia, 25. Cabello negro azabache, ojos azules, tez blanca y baja estatura. Perteneciente a una de las familias más ricas de Karakura.

Actualmente trabaja como arquitecta en la empresa de su hermano mayor, Byakuya Kuchiki. Vive en un apartamento lujoso con su novio, Kurosaki Ichigo, 26, pasante de medicina.

Rukia siempre se vestía lo más cómoda posible. Unos jeans y una blusa más o menos decente, con unos zapatos sin taco o unas simples sandalias. Pero hoy no. Hoy tendría que verse muy elegante, pese a que en ese día especial, tendría un cliente muy importante, y tenía que verse muy profesional. En sí ella ya lo era, pero en este caso debía demostrarlo un poco más.

Byakuya le había hablado de este cliente por meses. Buscaba a un o una arquitecta que le ayude con la clínica que quería construir, pero quería al mejor personal. Él estaría acompañado de su esposa, quien lo ayudaba en cada decisión, y si a ella no le agradaba, tendría que dar por perdido el trato. Así que Rukia debía tener todo fríamente calculado y tener sumo cuidado en cada aspecto.

Así que para la ocasión, Rukia vestía una camisa blanca, ajustada; una falda azul a picos, bastante suelta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y unos zapatos blancos de tacón que hacían juego con la camisa. Se maquilló un poco, y se dejó el pelo suelto, aunque corrió el típico mechón que siempre colgaba en su rostro y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

Ya tenía todo preparado. Lo que iba a decir, los papeles que le iba a enseñar, y todo eso. Pero al estar tan concentrada en eso, no notó que alguien había entrado en su oficina, así que este extraño, aprovechó para abrazarla por la espalda haciendo que suelte un grito de susto. Pero cuando reconoció al extraño, se enfureció y lo golpeó en la cara.

-¡Ichigo! –Le gritó enojada- ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?

-Es que te extrañaba –le dijo su novio pelinaranja con ojos de cachorro.

Rukia sólo lo miró con indiferencia.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que nuestro profesor viajó por un asunto personal y estaba aburrido –le contestó.

-Gracias, mi vida eres tan dulce –le dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Lo sé, soy maravilloso –le respondió en tono de burla.

-Bueno, me alegra que pienses en mí cuando estás aburrido –le dijo ella seriamente mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio- pero debes irte.

Ichigo puso una mirada de _"¿Hablas en serio?"_ y ella asintió.

-Lo siento, pero hemos estado esperando a este cliente desde hace meses y no voy a arriesgarme a perderlo, ni a mi culo, por ti.

-Pero… -le dijo Ichigo en tono suplicante- una vez que vengo a verte y me cambias por un estúpido que quiere una estúpida casita.

-Primero –le dijo levantando el dedo índice- No es un estúpido cliente, es Ishida Uryuu, hijo de un hombre que tiene más clínicas que calzoncillos. Segundo –dijo levantando otro dedo de la misma mano- ahora es él, el que quiere una clínica y busca a los mejores, y tercero –dijo levantando un último dedo- su esposa también lo acompaña, y ella forma parte del ochenta por ciento de la decisión final, y no sé como tratarla ni que decir… ya estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que tú y tu flaco trasero vengan a molestarme.

-Espera un momento –le dijo él al intentar procesar todo lo que le había dicho- dijiste… ¿Ishida Uryuu?

Rukia asintió.

-¿Ese idiota quiere hacer una clínica? ¡Si ni siquiera es doctor! –dijo alzando los brazos.

-¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó la morena mirándolo con incredulidad.

-¡Claro que sí! –Contestó él- es uno de mis compañeros en la universidad.

Rukia abrió aún más sus enormes ojos y luego lo miró furiosa. Se dirigió hacia él para golpearlo repetidamente en el pecho -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le dijo indignada.

-¿Y qué iba a saber yo que el era un cliente tuyo?- le dijo mientras se dejaba golpear.

-E-entonces –dijo ella dejándolo al fin tranquilo- ¿Cómo es él? ¿Conoces a su esposa? ¿Cómo es ella?

Ichigo resopló resignado y le contestó –Él es un tanto serio, lo único que le interesa saber es que sabes de lo que hablas, y que te gusta de lo que hablas, es un amante del trabajo… y de su esposa también. Ella se llama… -se rascó la cabeza un poco para poder recordar bien- creo que… Inoue Orihime, pero no te preocupes por ella, es muy buena, sólo tienes que tratarla bien y mirarla amistosamente… ash, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de ellos –le dijo mientras tomaba a su novia por la cintura- estoy aquí para verte.

-Pero yo estoy aquí para trabajar –dijo intentando aflojarse, pero sin lograrlo- y no tengo tiempo para ti. Ya sabes cuan seria soy con mi trabajo.

-Ah, pero no eres tan seria cuando mi lengua está en tu…

-¡No necesitas decir eso! –le gritó al tiempo que tapaba la boca con una mano.

Ichigo vio el nerviosismo en los ojos de Rukia, y también notó el leve sonrojo que había en sus mejillas, así que sacó su mano de su boca y atrajo su cuerpo más hacia el suyo.

-¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos aquí, ahora? –le dijo en tono pícaro.

-¡¿Qué! –le contestó ella sin poder creer lo que le su novio le había preguntado- ¿Aquí… ahora? ¿Estás loco? –Miró el reloj que había en la pared detrás de ella y eso la puso más nerviosa- No… ni lo pienses –dijo volviendo hacia él intentando librarse- Ishida y su esposa vendrán en quince minutos, por favor Ichigo, en casa me haces lo que quieras, pero no aquí…

-Vamos... –le dijo aferrándose más a ella sin dejarla escapar- te quedan cinco minutos para arreglar todo.

-Pero Ichigo, ahora no… -Rukia paró y recapacitó un segundo- ¿Cinco minutos? O sea… ¿Qué solo por diez minutos?

-Yo con eso tengo suficiente.

Rukia no pudo evitar reírse frente a eso, pero eso ayudó a que el pelinaranja tome ventaja y la levante, sentándola en el escritorio, poniendo su cintura entre sus piernas. La risa se le fue instantáneamente y el miedo apareció.

-¡No! ¡Ichigo, basta! –le suplicó al chico, pero a éste no parecía importarle.

El pelinaranja comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ella podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojándose a más no poder, sabía que si seguía así, pronto no iba a poder detenerse. De pronto sintió las manos de Ichigo desabotonando su camisa.

Pero el intercomunicador que estaba en su escritorio les llamó la atención.

_-Rukia, Ishida y su esposa ya están aquí –_se escuchó por el aparato.

¡Alabado sea Ishida! Pensó Rukia. Pero Ichigo seguía sin soltarla.

-Dile que espere –soltó él con voz ronca.

_-Ya están subiendo por el ascensor._

-¡Gracias Momo! –gritó una desesperada Rukia.

Había entrado en pánico. No podía dejar que el cliente más importante de su vida la viera en ese estado. Así que pateó a Ichigo lejos de ella y se bajó del escritorio. Acomodó todos los papeles, se acomodó el pelo y la ropa. Entonces miró a Ichigo con furia y abrió la boca para pedirle que se vaya, pero comenzó a escuchar pasos acercándose así que no le quedó otra que esconder el estúpido debajo del escritorio. Era bastante conveniente porque desde los costados y desde el frente, eran sólo maderas, y no dejaban ver nada.

Sintió un golpeteo en la puerta de su oficina y su corazón paró por un momento. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia la puerta. Ella era una Kuchiki. No podía acobardarse. Ni aunque el inútil de su novio estuviera escondido debajo del escritorio.

-Buenos días –dijo al abrir la puerta con su mejor sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san, lamento haber llegado un poco más temprano.

-No se preocupe –le regaló otra amistosa sonrisa.

-Ella es mi esposa, Inoue Orihime –le dijo señalándole a la bella mujer que estaba a su lado.

-Encantada –le dijo Rukia extendiéndole una mano. Ichigo había acertado con el nombre.

La morena guió a la pareja a sentarse frente a su escritorio. Una vez ellos tomaron asiento, ella los imitó, intentando ser lo bastante descuidada como para pisarle una mano a Ichigo con su fino zapato de tacón.

Éste, por su parte, se estaba aburriendo en demasía. Escuchando cosas que no entendía de arquitectura, cosas que ya sabía de medicina, y otras cosas que simplemente no le interesaban. Así que pensó en enfocar su mente en algo más interesante, como en su novia.

Había olvidado lo linda que se veía la morena cuando se sonrojaba. Cuando comenzaron a salir, esos sonrojos eran frecuentes, pero una vez confirmada la relación, pasaba muy pocas veces. También recordó la propuesta indecente que le había hecho hace rato. Él no estaba bromeando, realmente quería hacerlo con ella en ese lugar, siempre había sido una de sus fantasías.

Entonces pensó: ¿_Por qué no_? Nadie lo vería, aunque no podía asegurar que no se dieran cuenta. Rukia siempre se salía de sí al tener relaciones. Pero Ichigo confiaba en que la morena podría contenerse y no armar ninguna escena para adultos.

Así que, con la mente demasiado ansiosa como para dejarlo recapacitar, metió sus manos bajo la falda de Rukia y tomó su ropa interior jalándola hacia abajo, pero antes de que pasaran las delgadas rodillas de la morena, ésta había bajado su mano disimuladamente para detener el proyecto de Ichigo –el cual ya había entendido perfectamente- sosteniendo su ropa interior.

Pero él no se daría por vencido, así que jaló aún más fuerte la ropa interior de la morena hasta donde su mano ya no pudiera alcanzarla. Pero cuando al fin logró quitárselas, Rukia cruzó las piernas en señal de desaprobación de la idea de Ichigo, y éste podía notar que las estaba apretando con fuerza.

¿Pero iban a romper sus fantasías un par de piernas cruzadas? ¡Claro que no! Él sabía perfectamente que la fuerza de Rukia no era nada comparada con la suya, así que tomó las piernas de la morena y comenzó a separarlas. Si bien ella puso toda la resistencia que podía, para el pelinaranja no fue gran complicación.

Entonces, una vez bien separadas las piernas de la morena, Ichigo se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sabía que tendría que pagar muy caro por eso, pero como dije anteriormente, su mente estaba demasiado ansiosa como para recapacitar.

La morena fingía escuchar lo que Ishida le decía mientras su mente decía: _¡No, Ichigo, por favor no, no, no, no! _Pero el pelinaranja no escuchó sus súplicas telepáticas y prosiguió. Así que comenzó a saborear bruscamente la intimidad de la morena, haciendo que ésta de un respingo, llamando la atención de la pareja.

-Lo siento. Hipo –trató de reponer con una sonrisa.

Ishida asintió y prosiguió, mientras Rukia pretendía oírlo. Cuando lo que en realidad estaba haciendo, era debatir –internamente- si poner cara de odio, por la estúpida idea que había tenido su novio; cara de placer, por que su novio lo hacía realmente bien; o cara de "escuchar a mi cliente más importante", la cual parecía ser la más razonable.

Ichigo, mientras también proseguía, intentaba aguantarse la risa. Se imaginaba la cara de Rukia llena de emociones, y la conocía demasiado como para saber que las principales eran "odio" y "lujuria", pero, guiándose por la situación, "odio" encabezaba la lista de "posibles expresiones en la cara de Rukia".

Éste pensamiento le hizo soltar una pequeña risa. Paró en seguida, con la mirada atónita, eso no lo esperaba. Ahora sí que estaba muerto. La risa no fue tan audible como una carcajada, pero si lo suficientemente audible para la pareja, que otra vez, miró con desconcierto a Rukia. Ésta fingió toser para opacar el sonido proveniente de la boca del infeliz de su novio.

Ichigo continuó una vez dado por entendido que la del ruido había sido Rukia tosiendo. Supuestamente.

Rukia trataba, muy difícilmente, de no pensar en el maravilloso, y a la vez incómodo, sexo oral que estaba recibiendo, así que sacó una carpeta del primer cajón del lado izquierdo del escritorio y empezó a enseñarle a Ishida los diseños para su clínica. En ese momento, Ichigo decidió succionar cierto botón ubicado en la intimidad de la morena, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido.

-Disculpen –dijo mirando a la pareja- Soy una mujer muy orgullosa de su trabajo, y… -pensaba en la mejor excusa- he quedado, _sumamente satisfecha_ con lo que he hecho aquí –les dijo sonriéndoles.

Ichigo entendió perfectamente que "sumamente satisfecha" iba dirigido hacia él, pero no le creyó, y siguió. Él sabía cuando ella estaba sumamente satisfecha, y ese, no era el momento.

-Verán –intentó dedicarle atención a su cliente- aquí también diseñe una amplia sala de espera, para que las familias se sientan cómodas y…

-¿Es esta de aquí? –preguntó la bella esposa de Ishida.

-No –respondió la morena- Mas… más a la izquierda –Ishida, su esposa… e Ichigo, siguieron sus indicaciones.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó el moreno de anteojos.

-No, un, un poco más… -ambos hombres la obedecían- ¡Ah, justo ahí! –casualmente ambos habían acertado en el lugar correcto.

Siguió explicándole más detalles a Ishida hasta que éste y su esposa quedaron satisfechos. Estaban impresionados por la pasión con la que esta muchacha trabajaba, con la satisfacción que mostraba por todo lo que hacía, y por el placer que le dedicaba a las cosas.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que todo ese hermoso cuento, era generado por la atrevida lengua de un muchacho escondido bajo el escritorio.

-Bien, Kuchiki-san –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- nos ha impresionado, y nos ha convencido. Firmaremos hoy mismo con _Kuchiki S.A._

Rukia sonrió ampliamente y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y con un hilo de voz dijo: -Gracias.

En realidad, esa reacción no fue causada por la realización del trato. Había tenido un _orgasmo_. Pero necesitaba disimularlo lo mejor posible.

Cuando la pareja se levantó, ella les indicó por donde quedaba la oficina de Byakuya, para así poder firmar el contrato, y se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa. En cuanto se fueron, su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de su rostro. Apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y le dio una fuerte patada al pelinaranja. Casualmente, le había atinado justo en su erección.

-¡Auch! –soltó éste combinándolo con unas sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Maldito imbécil! –le gritó furiosa.

-Lo sé, lo sé… perdona…-le dijo mientras salía de debajo del escritorio y estiraba las piernas- Oye…-dijo para llamar su atención- ¿Lo hacemos ahora?

Rukia lo miró con indignación, luego puso los ojos en blanco. Apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio mientras se masajeaba las sienes, cerrando sus párpados. Después de un segundo, embozó una sonrisa pícara y le miró.

-De acuerdo –dijo con tono de voz seductor- pero esta vez, yo voy bajo el escritorio.

_**Fin**_

**

* * *

**

**Al fin lo termine! Bueno, les gustó? Jajaj ojala nunca nos pase xD.**

**Pero al fin y al cabo, le ayudo bastante, no creen?**

**Besos!**


End file.
